


Po Town's Finest

by CN_Delta



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Cigarettes, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, Mild Degradation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CN_Delta/pseuds/CN_Delta
Summary: Po Town's new police trainee is getting pretty chummy with the gang lord next door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DEEP BREATH ok so, it's been years since I wrote fanfic and I also don't write a lot of smut, but then this happened and I said screw it, I'll share it with the world. It's actually a snippet from a larger fic I'm working on BUT the way I wrote this, it works all right as a stand-alone piece. Soooo here, take this. 
> 
> Your fine protag butt is a new police trainee in Po Town who's gotten pretty friendly with ya boy Guzma. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS.
> 
> (Apologies for the excessive use of profanity within, but *Samuel L. Jackson voice* THIS IS HOW I TALK!)

_Just a few_ had been what I’d originally told myself, making my way through the mess that was Shady House. Hang out with Guzma, have a few beers, head back to my place and crash out hard for the weekend. Just a few.

I should know myself better by now.

Guzma was half hanging off his “throne”, cackling madly as he swished the bottle of whiskey we were drinking around in circles. “How tha hell did ya get away from the cops?!”

I was sprawled out across his bed on my stomach, taking the last drag off my cigarette before putting it out in an empty beer can. “Very, very fucking quickly!’ Recounting stories of my juvenile delinquency was likely the last thing I _should_ be doing as a police trainee, but – when in Po Town. “They ended up catching up to me later on, but by then I’d already made good with the shop keeper so he wasn’t looking to press charges.”

Whistling, Guzma took a drink from the whiskey before chasing it with his beer. “You got skills, girl – even I couldn’t pull that shit off!”

“Ain’t skills,” I laughed, reaching out to grab the whiskey from him. “It’s _tits_ that got me outta most’a that shit.” I took the biggest swig I could manage from the bottle, then added, “Got me _into_ a lotta shit, too!”

“Tits like those? Bet they got ya in an’ outta a _lot_ of shit!”

There was too much alcohol in my system for me to even feel offended or embarrassed – I just cracked up laughing, my face turning redder and redder as he waggled his tongue and winked at me.

“C’mon, yanno ya wanna give ya boy a peek!”

I bit my lip and looked away from him, a battle between shyness and boldness waging war in my head. “…yeah, yeah – my _boy_ can have a peek after he gets me another beer!”

The drunken, white-haired mess laughed loudly at me and reached down next to the chair, grabbing another can of cheap beer from the case we were halfway through. “Ya better not go back on ya word!” he grinned, tossing it to me.

“Pfft.” My uniform shirt was already off and my camisole came off next, leaving me in nothing but my bra and my cargo shorts. “Howzzat for you?”

His silver eyes narrowed into one of his comical expressions, one dark eyebrow raised high. “I ain’t seein tits yet!”

“Fuckin – _fine_ , fine.” I took another drink of whiskey to steel my nerves and reached across to him to hand it off, then knelt up and unhooked my bra. A chill swept across my shoulders suddenly as I locked eyes with him, noting how sinister his usual grin had become, and I almost thought twice about what I was doing.

And then I remembered that I really had no reason to give a fuck.

“Damn!” Guzma cackled as he ducked underneath the bra I’d flung at his head, then propped his chin on his hand as he looked me over with hungry eyes. “… _God_ damn!”

I won’t lie – I was loving every second of the attention. “Like what you see, little boy?” I teased, propping my breasts up on my forearm.

“Mmm, would like ‘em better if I was _feelin_ ‘em!”

He reached one hand out towards me making a grabbing motion, and damned if I wasn’t tempted to lean right into it. But I controlled myself and smacked his hand away, wagging a finger at him. “Ut ut! Look, but no touch!”

He huffed and shifted in the throne, his eyes not leaving me even for a split second as I pulled my uniform shirt on over my bare chest and buttoned as much as I could. “…looks like that shirt’s a little tight there, Officer.”

God damn men’s shirts never fitting over women’s chests; the top-most buttons that I managed to close were right over my breasts, and both threatening to pop if I moved too fast. “Yeah, well-“

“Maybe ya should take it back off!”

I made a face at him and laid back down on my stomach, fumbling drunkenly to open my beer. “Light me another cigarette, G?”

“Yeah yeah, one sec.”

I peered up from my beer to see what was taking him so long – either he decided he was hot or that an eye for an eye was only fair. Regardless, he’d taken his hoodie off and was pulling at the bottom of his white tank top, finally managing to grab it and yank it up over his head. “Tha’s better,” he grunted, and finally lit my cigarette for me.

“Gettin’ all hot and bothered now, Guz?”

He looked down at me and grinned slyly, taking a drag off the cigarette before handing it over. “Maybe a li’l bit.”

For someone who hid their body under such baggy clothes, Guzma had _nothing_ to be ashamed of. His entire upper body was taut and well-toned, with just the right amount of softness in his belly and definition in his abs to be Grade A hot-as-fuck material. (And the dark-colored happy trail that started below his belly button and disappeared beneath the waist of his pants damn sure didn’t hurt things, either.)

“…ya wanna take a picture, or ya just gonna keep starin’ at me?”

This time I blushed for real, quickly averting my eyes from his delicious looking body. “Shit – sorry,” I chuckled, trying to hide my guilt in another sip of beer.

“Better _chug_ that beer, seems like ya kinda thirsty!”

I nearly spit my drink all over him, managing to swallow just in the nick of time before I bust out laughing uncontrollably. “You’re a fuckin’ clown!”

“Yeah – but am I _wrong?_ ”

There was that sinister, hungry stare of his again, his mouth curled up into a lady-killing grin. “Listen,” I huffed, propping myself up on my elbows, “you go as long as I have without someone touching you and you’d be pretty damn thirsty, too!”

“…yanno, I _got_ somethin’ that could quench that thirst for ya.”

The only response I could muster was to lift my eyebrows at him and grin as he grabbed the crotch of his pants, sticking his tongue out at me again. It wasn’t that I didn’t _want_ him to ravage every inch of my body – God, did I. How many times had I laid in bed at night, touching myself and imagining that it was him, fantasizing that he just kicked in the door of the house and held me down and had his way with me… I wanted this boy. _Badly._

I just wasn’t sure I had the guts to go through with it. Some part of me probably came up here hoping that the alcohol would help, but here I was still locking up at every given opportunity. Hopeless.

“Ow!” A sudden sharp pain as I flopped back down jolted me out of my momentary self-loathing; the damn handcuffs were still looped around my belt and had made their way into my stomach. “Stupid fuckin’ things,” I grumbled, pulling them off and haphazardly flinging them across the bed. “I dunno what the fuck Nanu has me carrying those shits for, ain’t like I’m gonna lock any of you up.”

Guzma let out a nasal laugh and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, bringing it to his lips as he murmured, “Bet he’d like you to!” Then, once he’d finished swallowing, “Ya got keys for those?”

“Well, duh.” I fished the key-ring out of my pocket and lobbed it towards him, perfectly aimed for his lap. “Might wanna hang onto that in case you ever end up in cuffs.”

He grinned mischievously and held the whiskey bottle out to me. “Why ya think I was askin’?”

I had definitely just given Team Skull’s leader one of my handcuff keys. And I just didn’t care.

“So, when ya say it’s been awhile – how long has it been?”

Choking on my sip of whiskey, I stared up at him – almost doubting that I’d heard him correctly… but the smug little smile of curiosity on his face told me otherwise. “Uh.” I grabbed my beer to wash the taste of whiskey out of my mouth. “I dunno – a year? Maybe – maybe more?”

“ _Maybe_ , or _definitely?_ ”

I snorted, feeling like an embarrassed high school kid. “ _Probably_ more, ok?” My eyes shot up to his, still with that dark and mischievous stare. “It’s kinda not a top priority when you’re out on the streets, yanno?”

He nodded a few times, reaching for another beer to replace the one I had just finished. “Oh, believe me, I know – things wasn’t easy before we took over this place.” A quiet chortle escaped him as he lit himself a cigarette and took a thoughtful drag. “…kinda funny how you ended up here with all’a us.”

I shrugged, rolling onto my back. “Had I come here a few months earlier, before I decided to get my shit together? I might’a been part of Team Skull instead of a cop.”

“Ain’t never too late to join us, babygirl.”

Hopefully he never noticed how my shoulders shuddered every time he called me that. “Think we’re probably better off this way,” I murmured, looking up to watch him stand and start approaching the bed. “I mean – I’d make a _shit_ grunt. I can’t train Pokémon to save my life, and I _hate_ following orders.”

“Hmm.” He sat next to me and took another drag off the cigarette before plunking it into his empty beer can. “…no one says ya gotta be a grunt, though.”

“The fuck else would I be?”

Our eyes locked and for a split second I saw something flash behind his; suddenly he was on top of me, straddling my hips and pinning my chest to the bed with one big hand. “I dunno,” he purred, leaning dangerously close to my face. “But I like the way _‘my bitch’_ sounds.”

My breath hitched and every muscle in my body tensed as he bowed his head and proceeded to plant a few gentle kisses along the curves of my neck, slowly and methodically, almost as if he were testing me. “G-Guzma…”

“What?” he murmured, his breath hot against my ear. “Ya want me to stop?”

“…oh, fuck no.”

The thrill I got from the fact that I finally broke free from my inhibitions was second only to the sensation of his teeth gently scraping my skin as he continued to work his lips up and down my neck, stopping occasionally to nip or suck at the spots that elicited the loudest moans. The boy liked to take his time, but fuck it – I had all weekend.

The fingers of his opposite hand found their way into my hair, gently tugging as he came face to face with me again. “Ain’t this ironic,” he mused, his lips brushing against mine as he leaned in close. “…the new cop on the block, being seduced by big bad Guzma.” 

All I could do was whine in response as he pushed me down into a heated kiss, his tongue gently caressing my lips before forcing its way into my mouth. The hand on my chest began feverishly trying to undo my uniform shirt buttons, and when that failed he shot back up into a seated position and used both hands to physically tear my shirt open.

“Guz-!”

He silenced me with a second kiss, this one even more ferocious and desperate as one hand explored my bare chest and the other fisted my hair. I could feel myself growing hotter and moaned against his lips, unable to do anything except run my nails up his back, along his neck, down the curvature of his biceps and the tattoos on his forearms, back up his pectoral muscles – I just wanted to touch every last _inch_ of him.

“Mmm – you ok?”

His words were spoken against my ear and I shuddered hard, digging my nails into the small of his back. “ _Fuck_ yeah I am.”

“If you wanna stop this, babygirl, ya better do it now.”

A cry of pleasure escaped me as he tugged at my earlobe with his teeth, then used his tongue to soothe the bitten area. “Fuck it Guzma – I want this _so_ bad, I ain’t stoppin’ _shit._ ”

He groaned softly and squeezed my breast, whispering, “Good girl,” into my neck. “I’ll try ta go easy on ya, but – no promises.”

His mouth worked its way down to my chest, and all I could do was cling onto the bed for dear life as he started alternating between licking and blowing on my nipples, making sure they were both hard and overly-sensitive before he started to teethe and suck on them. “Jesus-!” Again my nails found the small of his back and I dug into him reflexively, bordering on screaming from how good it all felt after going so long without.

Guzma suddenly stopped, his expression turning dark as he loomed over me and glared into my eyes. “Ya gettin’ mighty _handsy,_ Officer.”

I smirked up at him and dragged my nails up along his back. “What’s the matter, you wanna mess with the cat but you can’t take the claws?”

His eyes narrowed and he started laughing darkly, his hand carefully untwisting itself from my hair. “Well, it’s a good thing ya brought these along, isn’t it?”

My God. Damn. Handcuffs.

“A’course, if ya don’t trust me…”

I stretched both arms up over my head and placed my wrists next to the bars of his headboard, giving him my most challenging smile. “Do it.”

He tilted his head, the tip of his tongue briefly poking out between his teeth before he grinned and shrugged. “Gave ya fair warning!” he quipped, looping the cuffs around one of the bars before clicking them onto my wrists and testing them for tightness. “Now,” he hissed, that sinful look returning to his eyes, “ya really _are_ my _bitch._ ”

My heart was racing from a combination of fear and anticipation, eyes locked onto him as he sat back for a moment to admire his handiwork – the new police trainee, reduced to a hot writhing mess handcuffed to his bed. I’ve put myself in dangerous situations before, but this was a whole new level even for me.

“God – feel like I should take some pictures,” he snarled, still with that hungry smile. “Send ‘em to old man Nanu, show him what a good li’l slut he’s got workin’ for him!”

I cried out involuntarily as he lunged down to teethe at my neck – lightly at first, until he came to the spot where my neck meets my shoulder and focused his attention there, biting, sucking, and licking the same spot for long enough that I swear I was seeing stars.

“Ya like it when I bite ya, hmm?”

His fingers had twisted themselves back into my hair, wrenching my head sideways so that he could look into my eyes with that ominous silver stare; I whined out an affirmative response somewhere between ragged breaths.

“Good – cuz I wanna see you walkin’ around here wearin’ my marks on ya neck like a fuckin’ badge, so everybody knows who _owns_ you.”

His tongue gently caressed the same spot he’d torn into and I shrieked, bucking my hips into the air as a jolt of pleasure shot through my entire body. One of his hands found my chest again and began roughly massaging my breasts, rolling one nipple between two fingers before giving it a hard pinch and then repeating on the opposite side; soon his mouth followed, alternating between teeth and tongue. The constant switch between pain and pleasure was sending me into some kind of frenzied overdrive that I’d never felt before and I couldn’t help but whine needily with each breath, rolling my hips towards him in a desperate bid for any kind of touch.

“What’s wrong, hmm?” Guzma swung one leg over my body and straddled me again, pinning my hips to the bed with his. “Ya movin’ around so much, I’m startin’ to think ya want something’…”

He rutted his hips against mine and I moaned loudly; I could feel how hard he was through both of our pants, and he knew exactly the right spot to rub up against. “G-Guzma…”

“What?” He planted both hands on my breasts and kneaded them, leaning close to my face. “Tell me what you want, babygirl – tell me what you want me to do to ya.”

I tried to bite my lip but he beat me to it, forcing me into a vicious kiss as he pressed his hips even harder into mine. There was nothing I could do to stop my own reactions, arching up into him and kissing him back with a crazy, fire-hot passion so intoxicating that right at that moment, we were the only two people in the world.

“Say it.” His breath was getting heavier, growling those words right into my ear. “Tell me how bad ya want this dick. _Beg_ for it.”

“P-Please…” I was at his complete mercy, pulling my arms against the handcuffs as I lifted my hips into his.

“Please _what?_ ”

His eyes – that ravenous, evil, demanding stare was locked onto mine, his brow furrowed as his hand grazed my cheek. “P-Please Guzma – please fuck me.”

“What was that?”

He was playing games and it was only making me wetter. I swallowed hard and repeated my plea, a bit louder, “Fuck me.”

His hand moved so quickly that I didn’t know it was coming – he slapped me, right across my face; not so hard that it hurt, but definitely hard enough to get a rise out of me.

“Sorry,” he hissed, “I can’t fuckin’ _hear you,_ Princess!”

He was so lucky my hands were cuffed to his bed – “ _Fuck me,_ Guzma!”

A smile spread across his face and he nodded once, then leaned down to whisper, “ _Good_ girl – wazzat so hard?”

All the hairs on my body stood on end at his words, and I let out a surprised squeak as his tongue brushed against the slowly growing hickey on my neck, then started a slow trail down my abdomen towards my waist. Once there he made quick work of my shorts, unbuttoning them and practically ripping them off me, and stopped for a minute to admire my fancy black lace panties. “Aww, ya wear these just for me?”

I had. Every time I knew we were hanging out, hoping that something might happen.

“Tha’s a good color on ya, too.”

He was leaning super close and I started to feel self conscious, about to utter my first word of protest when suddenly I felt something warm against my clit. My hips bucked and I cried out again; Guzma reacted by grabbing my waist with those big hands and pinning me in place, continuing to kiss and lick at me through my underwear. My hands wrenched against the cuffs, desperate to grab onto anything I could as my moans started to grow more frequent and more passionate, a slave to whatever intentions he had for my body.

One of his hands slid down from my hip and to my panties, pushing them aside to give him full access to my slit. “Holy crap,” he muttered, and I could feel him grinning against my inner thigh. “You’re already fuckin’ soaked.”

A moan turned into a quiet shriek as I felt his tongue flick against my bare clit, my hips rocking forwards as much as they could under his grip. “Holy _shit-!_ ”

One of his fingers started teasing my labia as he continued to slowly torture me with his tongue, gently licking every few seconds, enough stimulation to make me even hotter but not enough to get me off. “Guz – fuck, don’t tease me…”

“Oh, I’m gonna fuckin’ tease ya.” He pressed his lips to my clit and sucked it gently for a few seconds, then pulled back to murmur, “Just like you been teasin’ _me_ since ya showed up!”

I shrieked and practically bucked out of his grip as he suddenly pressed that one finger inside of me, switching into high gear as he began to furiously lap at my clit. My wrists were starting to hurt from pulling against the restraints but I couldn’t help myself anymore, the things he was doing to me were making me lose all control and I was loving it. A second finger joined his first and I groaned deeply, rocking into him as much as I could, wanting them deeper, wanting to feel fuller, just fucking wanting _more._

Guzma finally pulled away and grunted; when he knelt up over me I could see he had his hand in his pants. “Gonna be a good girl and take this dick?” he hissed, slowly starting to slide them off.

“Do I have a choice?”

He smiled wickedly at me. “No.”

Hearing that just made me hornier and I simply whimpered in response, trying not to make it obvious how desperately I needed him inside of me. Once his pants and my panties were off he knelt up over me and I got a full view of his naked figure – his hips and thighs were strongly muscled, and his cock was long and just as thick as I’d fantasized it being; a perfect fit for his tall figure.

“Ya like that?” he murmured, eyes locked onto mine as he grabbed the base of his dick and gave it a few slow strokes. “Like seeing ya boy’s big cock?”

I nodded hungrily, writhing underneath him.

“Gonna be a good girl and take the whole thing?”

Another nod and a needy whine escaping my throat.

Guzma growled quietly and slid his hips back along my body, finally lining his tip up against my entrance – but rather than give me what I craved so badly, he torturously started to rub the head of his cock along my labia and then up over my clit, effectively masturbating me with himself. “When I first saw ya,” he breathed, slowly rubbing our bodies together, “I thought oh, lookit this little _bitch_ in her police uniform coming into my turf, and all I wanted to do was corrupt the _fuck_ out of you, hold you down an fuck ya brains out and show you who was Boss.” He sucked some air in between his teeth, dipping his cock back towards my entrance again. “And now here you are with ya fuckin’ legs spread for me an’ ya pussy dripping wet like a horny little slut, an’ I didn’t even need ta do anything!”

I gasped, feeling his head just barely breach my lips.

“Tha’s right.” He locked his hips in place and leaned over me, those silver eyes gazing into mine with a lust that words can’t describe. “I saw right through all your shit. You ain’t no fuckin’ goodie two-shoes cop, babygirl – you’re just like _me._ ”

My hips bucked to reach his as he thrust himself in, a shrill cry escaping at just how fucking big he felt wrapped inside of me.

“Good girl,” he hissed, slowly pulling back and then slamming himself back into my heat. “Fuckin’ _scream_ – I want the whole fuckin’ place to know what I’m doin’ to ya.”

There was no controlling any of the sounds I made; Guzma reached over my shoulders and grabbed hold of the headboard, using it for leverage as he pistoned into me harder than I’d ever been fucked before. I was completely lost in the throes of pleasure, staring up at his body and face as he glared back down with his teeth clenched, growling and grunting at me like some kind of predator and only making me edge closer in the process. “Ya like that? Ya like how I fuck ya?”

All I could do was nod, my breath so heavy and ragged that I could barely speak.

“Say my fuckin’ _name._ ”

My voice was a raspy squeak, “G-Guzma!”

Another growl, this one angrier. “ _Louder._ ”

I inhaled sharply, but I just couldn’t get any words out.

_CRACK!_

The world spun for a second until the sting in my cheek and his angry smile told me what had happened – he’d just slapped the sense right out of my head. And I fucking _loved_ it.

“Say my _fuckin’ name!_ ”

“ _Guzma!_ ” I was practically screaming and didn’t give a shit who heard me, bucking my hips in time with his frenzied thrusts as I started clenching around him, wanting to feel as much of him as I could before the orgasm wrecked me. “Fuck me Guzma, _harder!_ ”

I must have had a death wish, because I was sure if he fucked me any harder that I wouldn’t survive – but somehow he found a way, bottoming out inside of me with such force that I felt it right down to my toes and cried out again. My fingers desperately clutched the bars that I was handcuffed to, ass rising clear off the bed so I could meet every last thrust, only to be slammed back down into the mattress by his weight and force.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he growled, screwing his eyes closed. “Ya feel so fuckin’ good – I’m gettin’ real fuckin’ close-!”

My entire body shook as he started huffing loudly, and I could feel him twitching and growing inside of me, ready to burst at any second. I had no control left and just arched into him, my own moans growing louder and more urgent until finally every last muscle tensed and I screeched, pulling hard against the handcuffs as I reached my own climax and rocked wildly against him, practically screaming his name over and over – “Guzma – _fuck_ – Guzma!”

He roared a profanity or twelve, my tightening pussy enough to send him over the edge of his own orgasm, and I could feel his dick throbbing and pulsating inside of me as he coated my core with his hot seed. “Shit-!”

Both his hands slipped from the headboard and he all but collapsed on top of me, his breathing still ragged and shallow, lips pressed up against my ear as he rode out the last of his climax with a few gentle thrusts. “…holy _fuck…_ ”

I laughed softly, still out of breath myself, and nuzzled my face against his head in absence of the words I couldn’t form.

He finally found the strength to lift himself up on his elbows, smiling at me with tired eyes as he leaned close. “You ok..?”

Another quiet laugh and I nodded, wanting to slip an arm around his neck but still restrained by the handcuffs. “I’m ok, just – a little sore.”

“Yeah, I-“ His face was red and he laughed, looking gently into my eyes. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” I whispered, and lifted my head up to meet his lips for an easy kiss. “Just get the cuffs off of me so I can feel my arms again.”

He slipped himself out of me and felt around the bed for his pants, finally finding them and the handcuff key I’d given him earlier. With my wrists free, I was able to put my arms around his bare shoulders and pull him back down to the bed for a long, much softer and more sensual kiss.

“I should get ya some ice,” Guzma murmured, looking off to the side.

“Huh?”

“Your – ya face. I hit ya pretty hard.”

I smiled a little at his sudden bashful demeanor and shook my head, placing one hand on his cheek to turn him back to me. “I’m a big girl,” I grinned, and gave him another quick kiss. “I’ll be all right.”

“Yeah, but-“

“Ut.” I placed a finger to his lips and winked up at him. “If you couldn’t already tell – I _liked_ it.”

His grin got a little wider and he nodded, almost sheepishly, then reached for his pants again. “Still gonna get you ice though… last thing I need is old man Nanu thinkin’ I beat the shit outta you.”

I groaned, throwing an arm over my eyes. “Shit – we fucked up my uniform shirt, didn’t we?”

Guzma gently fingered the garment still hanging off my shoulders. “Nah, I was careful – just popped a few buttons is all.” He flashed me his smirk again, standing to pull the pants up around his hips. “I can get that fixed up for ya before you gotta go back to work.”

Instant relief. “You’re the best, G.”

He flashed a finger gun at me and chuckled, “You know ya boy’s got you!” then stepped into his sneakers. “I’ll be back in a minute, don’t go anywhere.”

I watched him wander out, a bit more spring to his normally predatory gait – and about a minute later heard a few of the grunts downstairs cheering, “ _Yooooo!_ ” followed by raucous laughter.

Yup – they definitely heard us.

A sudden chill shook my fairly thrashed body and I searched around for where the blanket ended up, instead laying eyes on Guzma’s jacket. Curiosity got the better of me and I slipped it on over my uniform shirt, almost laughing at how big it was on me – the sleeves that sat at his elbows covered nearly half of my forearms, and if I stood up it would definitely have come down past my ass.

“ _Damn._ ”

I jumped and turned towards the entrance of the room, having not heard Guzma come back.

“S’always cute when a girl puts on ya’ clothes, but – _damn._ ” He was grinning wildly at me, two bottles of water tucked under one arm and a bowl of ice in his hand.

“You like?” I winked at him, striking the most ridiculous pose I could on the bed.

He came to my side and placed the bowl of ice next to me with a washcloth, still smiling. “…first time I ever had a girl in my Skull jacket. S’pretty hot.”

I suddenly found myself on my back again with Guzma on top of me, that dark, sly glint back in his eyes. “Too bad I’m already spent,” he murmured against my ear, “’cuz I’d be fuckin’ ya all over again.”

“Mmm.” I craned my neck back as he planted a few kisses there, shuddering as he grazed over the hickey. “Can’t say I’d mind it.”

“Hope not.” His teeth gently tugged on my earlobe. “’Cuz I plan on doin’ plenty more to ya.”

I wrapped my arms around his bare back and traced a few circles on his shoulderblades as he ran his tongue and teeth all along my neck, finally reaching between us to give him a gentle shove. “Knock that off before you get me worked up again!”

There was that sinister smile. “I got plenty other ways’a gettin’ you off than just my dick.” As if to demonstrate, one of his hands slid down between my legs and gently thumbed my clit. “Ya wanna go for two in one night?”

I moaned into his lips as he pressed them against mine, one of his fingers sliding up inside of me and curling into my G spot. “Oh fuck – Guzma don’t you _dare._ ”

“Don’t I dare what, try to make you come all over me again?”

Two fingers now, _God_ he was good with his hand, and I thrashed pitifully underneath him. “G-Guz – I don’t think I _can_ yet!”

He snickered quietly and withdrew his hand, rolling sideways enough to allow me to sit back up. “Too bad,” he mused, licking our combined juices from his fingers. “Was kinda hoping to hear you scream my name again.”

I wrapped some of the ice cubes in the washcloth and gingerly held it to my cheek, noting how sore it had actually gotten. “Don’t worry,” I grinned, running my opposite fingers down his chest. “You’re gonna hear _plenty_ more of that.”

His eyes met mine again and he smiled, almost boyishly – something I’d never seen in his expression before. But it was gone just as quick as it came, replaced by the usual Guzma grin, one hand reaching into the hoodie I was still wearing to grab his pack of cigarettes. “Night’s still young,” he nodded, lighting two of them at once and handing one off to me. “An’ we still got half a bottle of whiskey and half a case of beer to finish.”

I took a drag on the cigarette and raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. “We ain’t gotta finish them all tonight – I don’t have any plans tomorrow night, either.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup.” I winked again, laying down with the ice against my face.

“Guess ya should come back over, then.” He laid down next to me, reaching over to flick his cigarette into an empty beer can.

“I was thinkin’ I might stay the night, head back home tomorrow to shower and change, then come back.” I glanced to see his reaction – he was smiling. “If ya want me to stay tonight, of course.”

“Bed’s big enough,” he mumbled, and gave me a quick kiss in my hair. “Be nice to have someone else in it for once.”

There was a small voice in the back of my head screaming for me not to do it, don’t get used to it, this is all bad news – but I didn’t get anywhere in life listening to that voice. And later that night, curled up on my side with big bad Guzma pressed against my back and his strong arms wrapped around me, I think that voice finally realized it needed to shut the hell up and let me make my own mistakes.

Hopefully this wasn’t one I’d end up regretting.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED - critique and encouragement are so very appreciated, and if you're interested in seeing more of the story then just yell and I'll post a link once I get to uploading. The protag is actually an OC, but for the sake of this piece the reader can slip her on like a glove (crude pun SO not intended.) Also this is my first upload here, woo!
> 
> *EDIT* DECEMBER 2017:  
> Oh my God, thanks everyone for the kudos and the awesome comments! Just FYI I haven’t abandoned the full story this is part of, still working out some kinks (HEH) and found some more motivation to work on it what with the new game and all. I’M SO SHY ABOUT UPLOADING ANYTHING WITH AN OC but ya’all have given me courage! Much love to everyone!


End file.
